FutureSexLoveSounds
by FallingWords
Summary: Tom Quincy is the premier male artist of GMajor and Jude hates his playboy ways. Once forced to work together, Jude makes him an offer he can't regret.
1. FutureSex LoveSounds

**You know what you want**

Tom Quincy walked into G-Major like he always did. Some blonde on his arm and like always failed to say a word to anyone. He held his prize by the hand, and she giggled mindlessly…he liked them like that. Apparently they gave better head. Something about only being able to perform one task, so their attention wasn't divided and hell, we all knew they didn't have a single original thought in their head.

**And that makes you just like me**

Jude had been talking to her sister, she was perched happily on the desk waiting for Tommy to get in so they could work on the damned duet that he wanted. He figured if they were both popular, together, they would be a force to be reckoned with. The Canadian version of Justin and Christina, if you will.

When he coolly walked into the office, she couldn't help but roll her eyes while talking to Sadie. The blonde in tote with him and he didn't change his usual routine. He pulled her along towards one of the studios. 

**See everybody says you're hot, baby**

Ten minutes had passed and neither of the pair had emerged from the studio. This one was either a tease or terrible at giving head. Jude glanced at her watch one more time before she decided to hop off the front desk, smiling sweetly at Sadie, "Excuse me, I have a song to go record."

Sadie just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Jude would never learn that Tom Quincy was never going to change, not for anyone. Her hips swung from side to side as she walked with a purpose towards the three studios, hoping to find the right one on the first try.

**But can you make it hot for me?**

Peering through the glass window of each door, she looked for any sign of life the booth, or by the mixing table. Kwest was working with one of his artists in Studio A, the biggest one, no surprise. She continued on to Studio B, where she saw Spied and Wally goofing off with an impromptu jam session. Wally caught a glimpse of Jude and waved before going back to playing. She smiled back and waved lightly before continuing on her mission.

Studio C. The last one. She glanced in the window and saw nothing. Perfect. This was the one he was in. Straightening her skirt and smoothing out her shirt she pulled herself a little taller, threw her shoulders back and looked down, making sure enough cleavage was visible under the dipped neckline of her shirt.

**Say if you're thinking about holding back, Don't worry girl**

With her lips pursed and her face set, she reached for the handle of the door. Taking one more breath to compose herself, she turned the knob and flung it open. She wasn't surprised at what was going on, but actually seeing a random blonde on her knees in front of Tommy was a surprise. The blonde must not have heard because her precious little head continued to bob up and down on Tommy. However, he heard the door open and from his currently lolled position he cracked an eye and looked in Jude's general direction, completely serene as if he had people walk in on him all the time.

**Cause I'm gonna make it so easy**

"Do you mind?"

Do you mind? He had the audacity to ask if she minded, walking in on HIM getting blown by some tramp?

"No, not really. I'm surprised you haven't asked for an audience before now. Now, I don't know about you, but I actually work here, and we have a song to record."

"And I couldn't possibly work being in the state that I was-" He stopped talking and closed his eyes tightly for a moment before looking down at the girl, "hold up a second, I'm trying to have a conversation here." He held her head still before looking back at Jude a smug expression on his face. 

**You can't stop, baby**

"We need to get to work." She stood there, unfazed, with her hand on her hip and her leg kicked out.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here?" He raised his eyebrows and gave her the 'hello, did you not see this blonde?' look.

"Oh, alright. I can wait." She left the entrance of the studio and sat down in one of the chairs, crossing one leg over the other she leaned back and got comfortable as if this was a free show for anyone.

Tommy let out a heaving sigh and rolled his eyes before pushing the nameless blonde away from him and tucking himself back into his boxers.

**You can't stop once you turn me on**

She looked up at him confused, "You don't want me to finish?"

"Ah, I need to get to work, but thanks Cla….Cho….Shit, what was your name again?"

Her face screwed up into a look of disgust and she stood up from being on her knees, "Samantha, my name is Samantha." She snatched her purse off the soundboard and Jude couldn't help but chuckle at the sigh of Tommy trying to get himself back into his pants and the now named blonde who was trying to exit as quickly as possible.

**And your enemies are your thoughts baby**

"Oh Samantha!" Jude called out as she pushed herself off and wheeled to the door, poking her head outside, "It might be a good idea to get screened, I'm not sure when Tommy's last outbreak was!"  
**  
Cause all I need is a moment alone**

"I'll be waiting in the studio, so once you take care of yourself there," she gestured to the bulge in his pants, "We can get to work with Kwest."

"What was the point of interrupting me?"

"Point? I don't need a point to interrupt you getting head at work. I need to go record and sing, and unfortunately, it has to be done with you. So go beat off, so we can get to work." She stood up, not bothering to fix and pull down her skirt that had worked its way up and turned to leave the studio to go record with Kwest.

She felt his hand catch her wrist and jerk her back to him.

**To give you my tone **

"Why should I go take care of myself when I know you would be more than willing to?" He cocked an eyebrow and held on to her.

"Right..." Though her first inclination was to pull away and smack him, she smiled at him sweetly, stepping closer.

"You know…" Jude bit her lip and smiled at him shyly, "it didn't seem like she was very good at what she was doing." She lazily traced imaginary circles on his chest.

**And put you out of control**

"I've had better..." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Mmm." Her nail wandered down his chest to a belt loop where she linked her finger with it, pulling him closer to her. "You haven't had me yet, though."

"No…no I haven't." He breathed out as he felt the warmth of her body against his.

"And it's a shame really, I can't say I've had any complaints."

**And after you let it in**

He let go of her wrist and pulled her flush against his body. "We can change that."

"It's tempting it really is, but-"   
**  
We'd be skin to skin, it's so natural**

She pulled away and went back to being aloof, "I don't sleep with whores, sorry."

As she left the room he just shrugged to himself, "She wants me."

**She's hopped up on me**

"I heard that Quincy!" He just rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the wall following her out into the hall.

"It's true."

She stopped short and spun around, "You are so full of shit, it's not even funny." She looked flabbergasted and appalled.

**I've got her in my in my zone**

"The adamant denial of wanting to be with me says otherwise. Stop trying so hard and I might believe you."

"Whatever, you're just sad because I'm the one girl you can't add to your collection. I doubt you couldn't go a month without fucking someone."

**And when it goes down**

"And what if I could?"

"Hell, I'd sleep with you. But you can't. So I guess you'll never get that pleasure. And I do mean pleasure."

**Baby all you gotta do is**

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He kept walking as she kept trying to walk away from him, her cheeks flushed at the thought of being a tangle of limbs with him. 

"Whatever Quincy, you couldn't last a month like I said." She finally reached Studio A and walked inside.

"So in a month, I get to have you."

"Sure why the hell not, whatever Tommy, can we get to work?" She walked straight into the recording booth, slamming the door behind her and in Tommy's face.  
**  
Just tell me which way you like that**

Kwest looked at Tommy curiously, "Do I even want to know?"

**Do you like it like this?**

"She walked in on me with some random girl, and she's pissed because it wasn't her."

**Do you like it like that?**

"Ahhh…Yeah, I'm sure that was it." Kwest chuckled to himself at the audacity of his friend. He really was a decent guy at times. Just one cocky son of a bitch.  
**  
Tell me which way you like that**

"Can we get this over with?" Jude's voice came over the speakers in the mixing booth and Tommy shrugged slowly making his way to her in the recording booth.

"Whatever, girl." He grabbed the second headset, and before he managed to get it over his ears Jude snidely clipped out a response.

"Don't do say that again. I'm not your girl."

"Not yet anyways."

**Tell me which way you like that**


	2. Sexyback

**I'm bringing sexy back**

He was at a week and going strong. He would have never made it without the internet, but that was a minor detail that Jude didn't need to know.  
**  
Them other boys don't know how to act**

He strode into the studio, and Jude was always amazed at how he managed to fit his ego inside the studio day after day. This song was taking longer to record than planned. They had a few options on songs and Darius wanted to hear a perfect version of each. The time they spent together was hell for her, but she noticed he hadn't cracked yet. It was time to take matters into her own hands.  
**  
I think it's special, what's behind your back?**

They had a club appearance to make together, after recording. It was going to be a late session and then straight to the club. She had essentially; gone to work dressed to go out.  
**  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack**

He was not going to win this one. Not like he won and charmed all those other girls. She was going to make him crack. As she saw him near the recording booth door, she pretended to need something out of her purse. Walking to the far side of the booth she purposely bent at the waist, showcasing her ass, barely covered by the short dark wash denim skirt. The only thing that kept her black lace hipster panties from being exposed was the short little ruffle at the back of the skirt.  
**  
Dirty babe, you see these shackles**

She heard the door open and quickly grabbed the first thing she saw out of her purse, a tube of lip gloss.

"Aha! Found it!" She made a show of standing back up, sure to get Tommy's attention. Turning around she smiled sweetly at Tommy who had definitely noticed, the way he was oogling at her.

"I just can't stand to sing with dry lips….Now that I think if, there are lots of things you can't do with dry lips." She winked at him before making a show out of applying the sheer patina to her pouty lips.  
**  
Baby I'm your slave**

He stared at her, slack jawed as she pressed her lips together, evenly spreading the gloss on her lips. She was toying with him intentionally.

"I guess we should get to work…we only have about an hour in here." She went back to her purse bending over again, dropping the small tube back into it.

That was the longest hour of Tom Quincy's life. And the rise and fall over the structured corset like top she wore did nothing for his concentration.  
**  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**

"Hey T, when you sing…would you mind doing it in the right key? Hell, I'll take any notes that aren't flat or sharp right now." Kwest's voice came over the headsets, irritation ebbed at his tone.

Tommy threw Kwest a pointed stare and jerked his head towards the blonde next to him. The producer only shook his head as if it wasn't his problem.

"Whatever man, I'm done. I need to get out of here." He carelessly tossed the headset onto the stand in front of him abandoning Jude in the booth.

"What the hell Quincy, do they pay to you pitch a fit whenever you feel like it?" Jude slammed the recording booth door behind her as she followed after Tom.  
**  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

"We're going to the club, get over it and grab your purse or whatever the hell you need. I'd hate for you to not be able to powder your nose." Tom rolled his eyes before walking out of studio A leaving Jude slightly dumbfounded.

"That asshole!" She screeched after the door closed behind him. She stalked back into the recording booth and snatched up her purse before running after Tom. Darius insisted they rolled up in one of Tom's many over the top cars. What the perfect photo op, he told them.  
**  
Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it**

Jude sat with her legs crossed in the car and stared at her manicured nails the entire ride to the club. They drove in silence and neither made an effort to talk to the other until she caught his eyes raking over her body focusing on her skirt that had ridden up dangerously high on her legs.

"Are you done imaging how great it would be to fuck me?"

"Harrison, I'm surprised you haven't thrown yourself at me yet." He smiled at her tersely before stepping out of the car, tossing the key ring to a awkward looking college aged student running the valet service. Walking over to the other side of the car, he graciously opened the door for Jude and offered her a hand. Pursing her lips at him, she grasped the side of the car to give her the leverage to step out on her own. As soon as she started to get out of the car, a barrage of camera flashes temporarily blinded her. Darius had obviously kept his PR people busy dropping the word that Jude and Tom were going to be showing up at Mink that evening.  
**  
Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it**

Tom tried to pull her close to him, as if they were actually together and Jude made quite a show of pushing him away, making sure the cameras caught every move of hers. He kept his composure, his mirrored sunglasses hiding his eyes and leaving his face blank and cool.

He jerked his head to the side as if he would have her by the end of the night. Questions were shouted and the flashes continued.

"Will this be the first of many appearances?"

"How about a picture together?"

"What about a kiss?"

Jude looked in the direction of the last reporter and laughed in his face. "Me? Kiss Tom Quincy? He would only be so lucky."

The press chuckled and ooh'ed at her statement but Tommy's cool smirk never left his face.  
**  
VIP, go ahead be gone with it**

Finally making their way inside, the pulsating bass reverberated throughout Jude's body and she felt her self becoming instantly transformed into a different being. One that always took over when she stepped foot inside the club.

She scanned the area and quickly found the bar, as she started to move towards it, a hand touched the small of her back and her smooth gait went rigid as she turned around to see Tom smiling lazily at her.

"Why don't we get a drink."

"Why don't you get your hands off of me?" Jude pushed Tommy off her while rolling her eyes. She sauntered over to the bar. Carefully perching herself on a stool, she leaned forward and made sure the bartender got an eyeful, she smiled coyly at him when he took notice of her.  
**  
Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it**

"Red headed slut, please."

"You must live for irony." He leaned up against the bar, "Ol Dirty Bastard for me."

"And you must order drinks based on your stellar personality." Jude flipped her hair and turned her attention back to the bartender who looked to be around her age. He was the blonde hair, blue eyed type who was dressed in all black, the sleeves of his button down rolled up to the elbow so he could work without restraint.

He put on quite a show, smiling at Jude while she watched him, there was somewhat of a predatory look on her face, softened only by a carefully drawn smile.  
**  
Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it**

With the shot placed in front of her, She swiftly grabbed it up, toasting the air before tipping her head back, downing the contents of the glass. She felt the liquid burn as a course down her throat.

Tommy toasted the air in Jude's general direction before taking a swig of his own drink. Jude chortled at him, "can't handle anything stronger than that?"

Tommy set his glass down, throwing a lazy look in Jude's direction, "I'm not sure about you princess, but I have a long night ahead of me."

"As do I," She turned back to the bartender, "find me when you're finished here."

He just smiled, drying his hands on the towel he held, nodding in reply realizing that he was just one of her pawns.   
**  
Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it**

Reaching for Tommy's glass, she took a hearty swig of it before setting the glass down harshly, the liquid sloshing over the rim of the glass and onto the smooth countertop. Smiling coyly at him, she spun her stool around and hopped off strutting off to the dance floor.

As she neared the mass of bodies, her hips started to sway hypnotically to the beat and she was quickly swallowed up by the writing bodies pressed against one another. Throwing down a bill he abandoned his drink and followed after Jude. Seeing the blonde curls spiraling down her back, he advanced towards her as she danced by herself, completely enthralled by the music.  
**  
You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it**

His body easily fell into a natural rhythm against hers. The beat of the music dictating their actions as her hips rocked against his own, the pounding bass reverberating through their bodies.

He swept her hair aside, exposing the pale canvas of her neck and shoulder. His lips trailed against the crook of her neck. The faint taste of salt left on his lips left him in a daze, and once he snapped out of his reverie he saw her with another guy, dancing and grinding on him.  
**  
Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it**

She kept his eyes on her the entire time, and he watched as another man's hands wandered along her body- his property. Her hips swayed to the music and a smile played on her lips. Her hands guided the strangers on her body, trailing over the curves and contours. She brought the strangers hands down to her thighs and watched Tommy's stonewalled expression. Her barely there skirt rode up, exposing even more leg than her outfit displayed.

Jude noticed Tommy's jaw tense as he clenched his teeth in order to not react to the man's hands roaming her legs. The tips of his fingers grazed the insides of her thighs. Her head rolled but her eyes never left Tommy making sure he watched every move.  
**  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it**

Tommy shook his head looking at her spread out against the random body she was grinding against. Finally disgusted by her behavior, he turned and left the dance floor, opting for the VIP room Darius had reserved for him and Jude to use that night.

Making his way unnoticed because of the intoxicate crowd, he headed towards a winding stairway to get to the second level of the club. He walked down a hallway to a row of doors, an individual VIP room attached to each door.  
**  
Get your sexy on**

Finding the right door, he walked inside, only to be greeted by a room with people already in it. Darius had a variety of call girls laid out on the sofa that lined a vast majority of the room. As he closed the door behind him, the only remnant of the outside club was the pounding bass seeping through the walls.

A Cheshire like grin spread across his face as he surveyed the landscape of women, he failed to notice as Kwest approached, clasping a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, man".

Tommy turned and acknowledged him quickly before making his way between two barely clothed women on the couch.  
**  
I'm bringing sexy back**

Some time had passed, and Jude still hadn't made her way upstairs. Tommy was getting bored of the women around him. They were all far too easy and willing to leave with him at the end of the night.

Prying a hand of one of the girls off of him, he called to Kwest, "Have you seen Jude yet?"

"She was still downstairs last time I saw her, dancing with some guy."

"Go tell her to get her ass up here."

Kwest rolled his eyes, "Jude man, she doesn't exactly take kindly to orders."

"Make up some shit about how Darius expects her to use the room." Tommy reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small bag, setting it on the tablet before reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. 

"Whatever, man." Kwest got up from his seat and left the room in search of Jude.  
**  
Them motherfuckers don't know how to act**

Pushing his way through the sea of grinding bodies, Kwest made his way to Jude. She smiled at him, leaving the guy she was with to give him a hug. "Hey there!"

"Woah, someone's happy."

"Well, making Tom Quincy run off and pout is reason to put a smile on my face. So, what's up?"

"Well, speaking of the devil, he wants you up in the VIP room." Kwest tilted his head up towards one of the reflective windows, blocking out any glimpse of what could be going on in there.  
**  
Girl let me make up for all the things you lack**

"Right. And because I'm supposed to be at his beck and call, I'll just bring my cute little ass up there for his entertainment." Jude rolled her eyes and looked away, catching a glimpse of the bartender from earlier. He had moved away from behind the bar and was searching the room for someone. A smile formed on Jude's lips and as Kwest followed her eyes, he understood the wheels turning in her head.

"Alright, well, just come up when you're ready." He let out a sigh before walking away shaking his head.

The guy Jude had been dancing with tried to get up behind her away but she brushed him off and advanced towards the blonde from earlier. Within arms length of him, she reached out for his hand, catching his attention. His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face, "There you are. I figured you just ran off and found someone better."

"Oh no. I was waiting for you. Now why don't we go get to know each other better? I have a room upstairs waiting for me."  
**  
Cause you're burning up, I've got to get it fast**

He raised an eyebrow, knowing that the guy she was trying to make jealous was probably upstairs at the moment. Before he had a chance to change his mind, her hand was clasped around his, pulling him towards the staircase.

She pushed people out of her way and they slithered up the crowded staircase, finally managing to get to the room. Pushing the door open, she strutted into the room, more confident than ever with the bartender near her.

Tommy's attention left the girl to his right, and he smirked at Jude as she walked in with her new toy.

"I guess we aren't so different at all."  
**  
Them motherfuckers watch how I attack**

"Maybe not."

There was enough room for one more person on the couch and Jude directed the guy over to the lone seat, lightly pushing on his chest to get him to sit. He let out a small chuckle, if nothing else, enjoying what this girl was trying to do.

Situating herself on his lap, she snaked an arm around his neck, holding him close while she kept and eye on Tommy at all times, waiting for him to slip up and break their deal.  
**  
If that's your girl, better watch your back**

A small bag was laid out on the gleaming coffee table in the room, and he turned to a girl, asking her for something- the music crept into the room since Jude left the door open.

She retrieved a credit card from her purse, leaning over too much while handing it to him.

Jude watched him in amazement, as he carefully poured some of the bags contents onto the table, then quickly sliced out even lines. Setting the card down, he look over to Jude, a smirk on his face, "You want in?"  
**  
Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it**

The shock on her face was evident, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "Quincy, you obviously have the wrong impression of me. I will suck. I will fuck. I will get on my knees, or stand on my head if you want me to. But if you think I'm going to turn into your cracked out little slut, you obviously have another thing coming to you. This is a one time deal, you manage to go a month without fucking any warm body that passes you, and you can have me any way you please, you can even do lines off my body. I really don't give a damn, but you will not have me turning into your tweaked out whore"  
**  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it**

"Have it your way, you can go and play with your toy then, what was his name again?"

"It's….fuck you, Tom. It's none of your business." Indignantly she stood up, grabbing his hand, "dance with me." She ordered.

The two stood up and she pulled him over to in front of the table, their bodies started to move against one another to the music that was filtering through the room. Her body seemed hypnotized by the music, but her eyes never left Tommy and after each line, he looked up at Jude, watching her try and make him jealous.

One of her arms snaked around to the bartender's neck, pulling his body closer against hers, and he bent down, to kiss and nip at the column of her neck. His lips made their way up to her ear and between a few teasing bites, he whispered loud enough for her to hear,

"It's Lucas."

**Get your sexy on**


	3. Sexy Ladies

**  
I can tell you want girl  
**  
"Great name…I should be honest with you though." Jude turned away from Tommy, facing Lucas. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him close to her as they continued grinding to the beat.

"You see the guy on the couch?"

"Yeah…" There was a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what was going on but played along for her benefit.

"Well he wants me, Like- bend me over the couch he's on and do me in front of everyone- wants me."

Suppressing a laugh, he raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, "Really, now?"

**You ain't gotta worry no more**

"Absolutely. Which is why I'm using you. I'm sorry, really, I am but you were the first guy I saw and you're cute, willing…."

"Jude, really. It's alright. You aren't the first person to use a bartender to make someone jealous."

Relief flooded her body and she let out a sigh to accompany the feeling. "Really?"

He laughed at her expression, "Watch this." It was now Jude's turn to raise an eyebrow at him but she then felt Lucas' hands wander down from her waist to cup her ass. Lucas kept an eye on Tom as he had to watch another man touch what he believed to be rightfully his. Quickly spinning Jude and himself around, she could see the expression on Tom's face.  
**  
You keep my bottles cold and you pop 'em**

He made no effort to hide the jealousy that clouded over his features. To stop her laughter, she buried her face in the crook of Lucas' neck. The nose of her giggles were masked by the pounding bass. Tom's eyes narrowed, focusing on what looked like Jude kissing along the bartender's neck. As the current song faded into the next Jude distanced herself from Lucas, grabbing his hand and leading him to a free corner of the couch.

Lucas sat down first and Jude easily cozied up to him- one of her legs crossing over the other towards him. She looked over to Tom and the girls flocking around him. His pupils consumed the blue of his irises and he was acting out obnoxiously for his audience. His fan club took no mind as they fawned over his every word and gesture that accompanied the story he entertained with.  
**  
As soon as I walk in the door**

"No nosebleeds yet, Tom?" She called out to him, briefly catching his attention before he turned back to the women that surrounded him. 

Lucas leaned in, "He seems like a real winner."

Jude just rolled her eyes, "Quite the charmer."

Wrapping an arm around Jude, he moved her in closer, "Why so interested if he's a jackass?"

"A bet."

"A bet?"

"I told him he couldn't last a month without fucking anything with legs."

"A real life 40 days and 40 nights, nice."

**These dudes don't know me from Adam and Eve**

Jude smirked, "I'm not that much of a bitch. He can get himself off as much as he wants." She paused for a second, watching him retell a story of a stint he did in Italy where he spent four days straight, completely toasted as he partied with models. 'Nothing but great blow and fucking' caught her attention, "Please," she turned back to Lucas, disinterested in him again, "I know he does at home, at work, hell, he might even run off to the bathroom tonight…interested in a little wager?" She winked at him and he just laughed.

"Against you? I'd be a fool to do that."

Jude laughed along with him. "Well, at least you're smart."

Lucas looked at her curiously, as she was busy watching Tom again. "So," his lips dangerously close to her ear, "What happens if he does manage to go the month?"  
**  
That's why they can't mess up my flow**

"Not that he will, but he can have me." She sounded bored, but her eyes never left Tom. "The beauty of it all though, is that he can't do anything with another woman. I know his type."

"The kissing leads to touching, and the touching leads to sex."

The lyrics caught her attention and she finally pried her eyes away from Tom, looking at Lucas and smiling, "Rilo Kiley. Impressive."

"I know how to socialize with you music types."  
**  
If you know what I'm talking 'bout**

Jude looked confused, she had never mentioned who she was, nor has he given any signs of recognition. He just rolled his eyes at her, "There is a man in here doing coke and no one is going to say anything. I know a musician when I see one."

"Yeah? And what about me?"

"You're the one trying to get with the musician doing the blow." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as if it was no surprising revelation to him.  
**  
Let me see you work it out**

Her eyes turned an icy shade of blue and she removed herself from his grasp. Tom was becoming more and more alert as time passed and Jude brushing off the bartender piqued his interest. The knowing smirk on his face caught her attention and without thinking, she suddenly found herself straddling Lucas's sitting body.

Her fingers grasped the loose fabric of his button down, jerking his upper body towards her before she pushed it back against the couch.

Suddenly her lips were on his. She forced her tongue into his mouth and started to grind her hips in slow purposeful circles against his lap. As she pulled away, he looked at her in shock. He expected a slap across the face, not a mini lap dance.  
**  
All my other people that dance around**

Hopping off his lap, Jude sat back down on the couch, opposite where she had been before. She was now that much closer to Tommy and had successfully made him jealous. She watched as he eyed her carefully, his large black pupils focusing in on her. 

One of the scantily clad girls passed him the straw they held. Swiftly snatching it from her hand, his body hunched over the table and in a blink of an eye, the line of fine powder disappeared. 

He closed his eyes and vigorously shook his head to shake off the burning sensation.

The lyrics of the song playing in the main room of the club faded away and the DJ started to talk and promote himself. He then began to free style, his words drifting up into the VIP room.  
**  
When they hear me rocking the groove**

_That don't mean you gotta stop dancing  
'Cause the way that you move is so demanding_

The bass was turned back up and suddenly Tommy sprung up from the couch, he took the few steps towards Jude, taking a hold of her wrist, jerking her up off the couch before dragging her out of the room.

"What the fuck?! Let go of me Tom!" She struggled against his grip, trying everything to get him to let go but he held steadfast

She was dragged down the staircase, he shoved people out of the way as they made their way down, he was acting as if the beat of the speakers was drawing him in closer. On the main floor, he snaked between the writhing bodies, Jude giving some semblance of an apology when the club goers turned to give her a dirty look.  
**  
Now it might sound cocky**

He reached the DJ booth, the DJ noticing him eventually with a raised eyebrow. Tom leaned in close so he could talk to him quickly, a microphone being handed to him once their conversation was over.

Hopping up on stage with the microphone in hand, he dragged Jude up on the stage next to him. The DJ turned down the music to just above a whisper and Jude watched the club to a grinding halt, people stopped dancing and looked around for answers as to why the large room was now silent.  
**  
But is it really cocky if you know that it's true**

Jude became acutely aware of Tom's hand wrapped around her wrist. Jerking her hand away, she took a few steps back and the crowd grew rowdy, "oooh's" and laughter filled the open room all directed at Tom. 

Jude was reeling, she had never been bothered by being in front of a crowd but here she felt like she was being dangled as bait. The cheering and baiting faded out and was replaced by the sounds of roaring trains; her eyes scanned the crowd as the DJ hyped them up. The laughter was replaced by cheering but Jude heard none of it, her eyes wide as she continued to stand there frozen in front of the crowd.  
**  
You're talking to one of the greatest**

She saw his mouth moving as he engaged the crowd in his usual trademark way, understanding none of it until he turned and gestured to her, the spotlight on the stage shifting and capturing her under its harsh glare.

"Do you want me to sing a little something?" Tommy asked, almost teasing and taunting the crowd.

They answered thunderously, and with them hyped up and begging for him to perform, he glanced smugly at Jude. She couldn't deny he was in demand and their compilation was going to fly off the shelves as it rocketed to number one.  
**  
Now I'm back with one of my latest**

"Alright, alright," He motioned for them to quiet down and they quickly did so, to let him continue.

"You see, lately I've been around this new girl. She doesn't get what I'm about." He subtly tilted his head in the direction of Jude and the crowd went wild. She folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips, unimpressed and even peeved by his display.

Bringing the mic to his lips, he gave a nod do the DJ who filled the club with an original beat, causal and laid back he looked at Jude one last time before turning back to the crow, ready to woo them with his off the cuff lyrics.  
**  
I got sexy ladies**

_I love the way you're standing  
Lips look so sweet, like cotton candy_

I gonna take it really nice and slow  
But first let me, let me, let me talk to her

Walk into my great place, cozy  
I'm glad you came, let's make a toast

Jude couldn't helping but smile a bit, despite trying her hardest to suppress it as Tommy continued, putting on the show of a lifetime. She knew what he was doing, and she knew that they were empty words, just another ploy for him to get into her pants, but he was definitely going to stop at nothing to win.

_Let me make an indecent proposal  
Let me take you to the back and do what we're suppose to_

Let's take a trip to the bayou  
You can be the investigator, I'm your Private Eye

You know I want a piece of that pie  
But first let me, let me, let me talk to her

As he finished his song, Jude continued to stand there, a smirk on her face as she chuckled lightly to herself. With a shake of her head she made a show of leaving him on the stage, her hips swayed to the beat of the music and she threw a look over her shoulder one last time before abandoning him.

**Let me take it off**


	4. My Love

A loud screeching was omitted next to Jude's head and she let out a groan of frustration as she rolled over and smacked the snooze button. She cracked an eye open and the glaring red digits indicated that it was- unfortunately- time to go to work.

The last thing she wanted to do was go into work and have to deal with that asshole again. She was famous, she was a star, and she was used to doing humiliating things. But to be dragged onstage by her tweaked out publicity date was too much. She didn't even want to know what the tabloids were going to say about the stunt he managed to pull.

She pulled the covers over her head again, hoping to make it all go away and to drift back into a peaceful sleep, ignoring the world for the rest of the day. Just as sleep was about to wash over her again, the blaring noise from the alarm clock sounded again and Jude gave up on the idea of avoiding the world today.

Kicking the covers away from her body, her legs swung over the bed and she gripped the side of the bed before launching herself in the direction of her bathroom. Reaching inside the shower, she turned the water on, putting it on the hottest setting possible. Just as she started to undress, the shrill ring of her cell phone broke through the calming sound of the falling water against the tile stall.

Walking back out to her room, she grabbed her purse off the floor and pulled out her cell phone, Kwest's name flashing across the screen. She pressed the talk button, then speaker so she could continue getting ready for work.

**If I wrote you a symphony**

"What's up, Kwest?"

"You're alive."

She stared at her phone, confused. "Um, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just took off last night, didn't see you after that…spectacle last night. I didn't see the bartender either."

"Ah, right. Well neither did I. I took a cab home and I'm about to jump in the shower so I can get to G Major. Tom drag his sorry ass in today?"

"You may hate him, but he always makes it in the next day- something I can say you don't always do." There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I'm hanging up, Kwest."

His laughter reverberated throughout her room, "Just get here as soon as pos-"

She pressed the end button before he could finish, tossed her phone on the bed and went back into the bathroom, where steam was billowing out of the room as the hot water roared.

**Just to say how much you mean to me **

"Man, there's nothing wrong with this, it's perfect."

"No, one more time."

"Damnit, it doesn't NEED to be done one more time!"

"Kwest- push the damn record button and let me do it again."

Rolling his eyes, he dejected pressed a few buttons, music flooding through Tom's headset, with the mic hot, Tom bobbed his head, waiting for his cue.

While Tom sang, Kwest looked at his watch- they had been at this for going on three hours now. Tom called him at home, waking him up early demanding he be at the studio early so they could get some work done.

There was no mention of what spurred this on, but any lame man would be able to piece it together.

Glancing at his watch again, he knew Jude was going to be due in soon- and as if on cue, she entered into the studio with two disposable cups of coffee from the local coffee shop. Setting one down in front of Kwest, Jude held onto hers and took a seat next to him, listening as Tom finished up a song that he was working on.

_I keep cleaning up the mess I've made_

_I won't run away_

_I can't sleep in the bed I've made_

Jude swiveled her chair around to face Kwest, who looked bored, hearing a perfect version of the song again.

**What would you do?**

"Don't look excited to be here or anything." Taking a sip of her coffee, she cocked her head to the side, "So what is this? His idea of an apology?"

"Yep. He dragged me in here three hours ago, and he's been doing perfect takes for the last hour and a half of that."

"Because a song is really going to make up for the shit he pulled last night. That's cute."

Kwest eyed Jude curiously, "Not everyone gets a song, it should mean something."

"Yeah, because he's a musician, and so I am. We manipulate people with our lyrics. It's what we do."

Jude set her coffee down on the soundboard before standing up from her seat and making her way into the booth. The sooner they started to record, the sooner she could get the hell out of G Major for the day.

Her appearance today was the polar opposite of the night before. Dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a plain shirt, she walked easily in her flats. She had only the slightest trace of makeup on her face and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

**If I told you, you were beautiful**

Ignoring that Tom even existed within 10 feet of her, she set her bag down, scooped up the second set of headphones and placed them over her ears before speaking to Kwest through the mic. "Where are we starting today?"

"We need to work on the bridge, and the version of the chorus that you two sing together. But let's start from the top- see where we're at with everything."

Jude nodded as she stood in front of her mic, her eyes closed as she heard the music coming through her headphones. The beat was different from what she was used to. Her music usually consisted of actual instruments and with the duet, they were taking advantage technology. The beats were synthesized, more hip hop and edgier than she was used to. This was more up Tom's alley.

Her body swayed softy to the rhythm, waiting for Tom to start after the heavily percussive intro.

His voice came over her headphones, smoother than she had ever noticed.

_Let's play a game  
Let's pretend for a second  
You don't know who I am or what I do  
Let's just put it to the side_

Tom watched her as he continued, she was oblivious to him watching her, as she was drowning in the music that surrounded her.

**Would you date me on the regular?**

_But it's something about you  
That makes me wanna change  
I like the way you dancing  
And the way you play the game_

Today the lyrics seemed suddenly different, as if they had meaning now that wasn't there the night before. Her eyes flew open, and Tom smirked at her, catching and gauging her reaction to see if she thought anything of the moment, which she obviously did.

Licking her lips self-consciously, she took a deep breath preparing herself for her cue, as he finished up his line, she started in, their voices slightly overlapping.

_Tell me, what you thinking about  
When you got me waiting patiently  
And usually, I don't have to wait for nobody_

Jude looked anywhere but at the man standing directly across from her, behind his own mic. She peered out into the mixing booth, looking for approval from Kwest. He bobbed his head as he toyed with levels a little bit, getting a better feel as the music came over his own headset.

_But there's something about you  
That really got me feeling weak  
And I'm trying to find the words to speak_

**Well baby I've been around the world**

The beat was hypnotizing and Jude couldn't help but to get a little more into it, her body rocking and swaying as she continued. 

Tom watched her appreciatively. Last night was something else, but there was something about her this morning, she was more in her element. She looked more innocent, but the lyrics that came out of her mouth told another story.

The song continued and instead of looking away, Jude stared Tom down, making sure he heard and understood every word she sang.

_I got a selection of the positions of affection  
With no pressure  
So tell me  
Tell me how you want it  
Tell me how you want it babe_

She emphasized certain words, and she watched as a single eyebrow quirked, confused as to if she was telling him something, or just toying with him some more in retaliation from last night.

As the last lyrics slipped from her lips, the music resolved and ended. The booth was filled with silence as the two of them stared at one another, neither moving. The crack of the intercom could be heard in their ears, which was accompanied by Kwest clearing his throat.

"Uh, why don't you two take a break, I'll go over it and see what we have to work with."

Being the first to make a move, Tom nodded his head while still looking at Jude. He removed his headset and left the booth wordlessly, heading off to hospitality.

**But I ain't seen myself another girl like you**

Biting her lip, she took the headphones off and set it on the music stand in front of her. She shoved her hands in her pockets and rocked back on her heels, unsure if she should just wait in here, or risk running into Tom outside. Against her better judgment, she straightened up and headed towards hospitality, deep down inside she knew it was in search of Tom, though she'd never openly admit it.

He leaned against the countertop, an open bottle of water in his hand. He looked out on the rest of G Major, silently taking it all in and doing a mental countdown for Jude to appear out of the studio.

7…

6…

5…

4…

Jude appeared through the doors of the studio they were occupying and Tom covered up his smirk with taking another drink of water. As she finally reached the small kitchenette, she opened a cabinet and pulled out a mug, setting it on the counter before filling an electric kettle with water, flipping the switch.

She focused on it, willing the bubbles to rise from the hot plate faster than they were being created.

"Does staring help?"

"Sorry?" Jude snapped her head to look at him, startled.

"A watched kettle doesn't boil." he flashed a bright smile at her.

**Because, I can see us holding hands**

"Right." She smiled back at him, weakly, "So, Kwest said you got here early today."

"Yeah, something I just had to get out."

She nodded understandingly, "I've been there before. Can't say the producer's like it though. So uh, any particular inspiration for the song?"

"Maybe." He held her gaze, raising an eyebrow slightly. She nodded slowly, taking in his sorry excuse for a confession.

"So you really must have screwed things up with this girl, if you're writing a song for her. Is this girl supposed to realize that she was the inspiration?"

Tom rolled his eyes and looked off to the side, tearing his gaze away from Jude. He took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh, the used air rushing out of his lungs. Ignoring his actions, she continued on,

"Because, you know, she won't until she hears it from you." Jude switched off the kettle that was roaring with life now.

The sound of the water pouring into the ceramic mug nearly drowned out his quite confession, "I'm sorry."

**Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand**

She topped off her mug before turning to him, "I'm sorry did you say something?" She was enjoying this far too much, watching him act uncomfortable under the circumstances. It felt good to Jude, to have the upper hand like she did right now.

"I said, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you last night. Hell, I shouldn't have done that to anyone last night."

A small smile crept across her features and she turned away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing his apology meant something to her, she reached for a couple packages of sugar to hide her face.

She felt him reach out and carefully grasp her arm, turning him towards her, "Let me make it up to you." She look at him in confusion, unable to deny that her heart sped up at the thought of Tom doing more to apologize.

"You want to make this up to me?" As the shock wore off, her skepticism for Tom crept back into her mind and she was ready to reject any proposition he offered to her.

"Let me take you out."

Jude tensed up and pulled away from him, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

**I can see us on the country side**

"Jude, please?" She couldn't ignore his begging eyes. "I feel terrible, what I did- I was a jackass. Let me make it up, please?"

She felt her resolve crumbling and she could no longer suppress the smile that played on her lips. He noticed and replied, "Does that mean yes?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her mug leaving hospitality, "If it'll make you happy- I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Great, you won't regret it."

Tommy left her standing alone in the kitchenette, grinning widely- a smug smile on his own face. As he walked back into the studio, she could see him stop and talk to Kwest for a brief moment before Kwest rolled his eyes and shook his head at Tommy as he retreated back into the recording booth.

**Sitting in the grass laying side by side**

"Sadie! You. Are. Not. Helping!" Jude was frantically pulling articles of clothing out of her closet, struggling to find something for her date. He had been so vague and cryptic, she had no idea what was appropriate and what wasn't.

"I'm just saying, he's a total ass to you, and now you're going on a date with the guy? What's your problem? That isn't the Jude that I know."

"Forget that he was a total jerk- Sadie, he apologized. Like, said I'm sorry. Said, 'I want to make it up to you.' Said, 'Let me take you out.'"

Sadie let out a sigh of frustration, there was no changing her sister's mind when she was set on something. "Alright, fine. And you have no idea where he's taking you?"

Jude, being on the verge of tears at this point cried on in distress, "No!"

"Okay. Jude- Calm the fuck down. Do you remember the keyhole halter that you got the last time we went shopping?"

"The black one?" Jude jumped over a pile of clothes to get back into her closet, searching for it already.

"Yes, the black one. Wear that with the grey twill pants you also got. Can you match shoes or do you need me for that too?"

"Please?" Jude's voice was pathetic as she frantically searched for the pants that she had purchased. None of the items had been worn yet so she wasn't sure if they were hanging up or still in a bag at the bottom of her floor.

**You can be my baby**

"You are a piece of work. I've never seen you so freaked out over a date before. It's Tom Quincy, it's not like you need to impress him, he needs to be the one impressing you. Wear the black sandals, the ones with the cork heel. You know which ones I'm talking about?"

"Sadie, I will baby-sit your first born for the first year of their life- no questions asked. Thank you, I love you, and I have to go before he gets here, bye!"

With all the necessary items in hand now, Jude leaped back over the pile of clothes blocking her exit out of her closet.

She quickly dressed, smoothing out her clothes against her body. She sat at her vanity, applying her makeup quickly, keeping her appearance very neutral, gold tones for eye shadow, and a nude gloss with just the faintest hint of pink.

Her hair was straight and the layers fell nicely just below her shoulders. She was grabbing her purse, checking that she had everything she would need in there just when the doorbell rang. She felt her stomach twist into knots and her heart start to race as she walked out of her bedroom, closing the door to conceal the mess in there before heading to the front door. Glancing through the peep hole, she saw Tom looking as confident as ever waiting for her to answer. Taking in a deep breath, she grasped the knob and opened the door, plastering on her award show smile to hide all of her nerves.

**Let me make you my lady**

"Hi!" Her voice was up an octave and she was far cheerier than usual to compensate for her nerves. She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding when she took in his appearance. He was dressed in a pair of well fitting khakis, and a blue vintage t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves pushed up.

He smirked at her, "I had no idea you'd be so excited to see me."

She felt her cheeks blaze with embarrassment and she looked down, intently studying her pedicure.

"Hey," He placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head back up to meet him in the eye, "These are for you." He presented Jude with a bouquet of fiery looking daylilies, they ranged from bright cheery yellows to deep red flowers.

"Oh, they're gorgeous. Let me go put these in water and then we can go."

Jude hurried off to the kitchen, giving Tom a chance to look around her apartment. It was decorated in a bright contemporarily fashion. She had a chocolate brown couch that sat low to the floor with vibrant orange and purple accent pillows. The art around the room was unique too. A giant canvas had been pierced with nails, and matching colored string was wrapped around each nail creating intricate geometric designs.

**Girl you amaze me**

Returning to the living room, she saw Tommy gazing around the space. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, whenever you are." He extended a hand to her, which she tentatively accepted, a cautious smile on her face. Exiting her apartment, they made their way down to his car and she could only imagine what he had in store for her.

They were in a different car than the night they had gone to the club, but it was still a small little sports car that glided in and out of lanes as he drove towards their destination.

"So you can't tell me anything about where we're going?"

"And ruin the surprise? No thanks. Just relax and don't worry. I can guarantee that no one will be able to find us."

Jude smiled and looked out the window, she noticed as the city slipped away from them, all that was before them was the road and a country feel scenery.

The car pulled up to an area outside of Toronto that Jude was unfamiliar with. He walked around to her side of the car, opening the door for her and helping her out before going to his trunk, pulling out a blanket and a wicker picnic basket.

With the basket being held in the crook of his arm, he reached for Jude's hand. He led her away from the car and a few hundred yards into a clearing. When they stopped she found herself beneath a shady weeping willow, of which it's roots crept down into a lake that was just feet away from where Tom was spreading out the blanket.

The air was warm and light, the perfect setting for the picnic he had planned. With the two of them sitting down, he opened up the basket, pulling out dishes and an arrangement of food, leaving Jude in awe.

**Ain't gotta do nothin crazy**

"Whhyyyy did you keep feeding me?" Jude had herself propped up on her elbows, stretched out comfortably on the blanket, "I've never eaten so much before in my life."

"What can I say, I don't take no for an answer. You can't say you aren't glad you had the tiramisu though."

She rolled her eyes before conceding, "yeah, whatever, whatever."

"Are you too full to move, or would you care to accompany me on a walk?"

"I think I can manage." She smiled at him, this was nothing she had expected.

He stood up, brushing any crumbs off his slacks before making his way over to Jude, offering her both his hands, pulling her up towards him. As she was propelled up, she moved with a little too much momentum and found herself pressed against his body within a split second. "Whoa there," He laughed, bracing himself as she crashed against him.

She felt the all too familiar blush creep back into her cheeks as she mumbled an apology. He righted her on her own two feet before lacing his fingers with hers as they carefully made their way down to the water's edge.

**See all I want you to do is be my love**

The sun had begun to sink below the horizon and there was now a slight chill in the air. A golden glow was cast across the lake, the sky unimaginable shades of pink and purple Jude had never seen before.

Tommy looked towards the lake out of the corner of his eye, the glint from the sun reflecting off of the water, catching his attention. Jude noticed him looking over and she let out a small sigh of contentment. This was nothing that she would have ever expected from Tom Quincy.

He came to a stop, and slowly turned Jude towards him, the glow of the setting sun falling around her, illuminating her in a golden glow.

He gently pulled her closer to him, and with a finger under her chin, tilted her head up towards him. Her heart started to beat wildly as his lips neared her own, his eyes closed. Closing her own eyes, she felt his lips capture her own softly. There was nothing rushed or hungry in the kiss, and the tender and giving attitude of it all surprised Jude, leaving her breathless when he pulled away.

He brushed away her hair, tucking it behind her ear before pulling away from her as they continued to walk on silently. Chills coursed through her body as she tried to make sense of everything. This was not the man who was doing lines of illicit drugs earlier in the week, nor the same guy she walked in on while he received head.

The change made her head spin and she didn't even know where to begin in thought anymore.

**See all I want you to do is be my love **

Tom quickly gathered up the blanket and basket from the tree and captured Jude's hand in his once again as they headed back to the car, the sun safely below the horizon, now. He threw the basket and blanket back into the trunk and opened the door for Jude, helping her back into the car. Walking over to the other side, she noticed the increased confidence in his gate as he rounded the front of the car.

The ride back into the city was quiet, the top up to protect her from the chill in the night air. Once in the city again, Jude noticed they weren't heading anywhere remotely near her apartment.

"Um, Tom- my apartment. It's on the other side of the city."

"I know, I thought we could go back to my place, have a glass of wine and talk a little more before I dropped you off. But if you want to get back, that's fine, I can just-"

"Oh, sorry. No, that's fine." Jude's brows knit together, perplexed, and a little embarrassed by her actions. She couldn't even fathom what to expect. Today had been a date like no other.

**Now if I wrote you a love note**

Tommy pulled into a parking garage under a building, his car handling turns easily as the glided into a parking spot. Jude helped herself out of the car and walked to the rear where Tommy was standing waiting for her. His arm found its way around her waist, holding her close to him as they made the way over to the elevator that lead up to the apartments.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, as the nerves Jude had felt earlier crept back from their hiding place. The jingle of his keys made her acutely aware of the situation, but it was just a glass of wine. A single glass of wine, and then he was going to take her home. She just knew that she didn't trust herself at this point.

As the door opened, Jude was overwhelmed by a stark white room with light wood floors, and all black furniture. It was similar in design to Jude's own apartment, but the cold colors and harsh polished steel accents left much to be desired in the warmth department.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

Jude slowly entered the minimalist space, perching herself on the edge of the sofa. She started to look around and noticed another glaring difference between her and Tom. He had his walls covered in plaques of success. From singles going gold, to albums going platinum. He even housed his Juno's on a shelf of his entertainment center.

Tom returned shortly with a bottle of wine and two glasses in his other hand. Taking a seat next to Jude, he set the bottle down, followed by the wine glasses.

**And make you smile at every word I wrote **

"So…" She started off awkwardly, "That's um, you have a lot of awards."

"Oh, that. People like to come over and see them. That's the only reason I have them up." He shrugged, brushing it off. "I'm really not into that, but if that's what everyone else wants, who am I to not give that to them?"

Expertly uncorking the bottle, he filled each glass with the dark burgundy liquid. Handing a glass to Jude, he lifted his in a toast before taking a sip off it.

"Oh, this is fantastic." Jude complimented, setting her glass down.

"It seems to be a favorite." He followed her lead, setting his glass down on the coffee table, next to hers. Turning towards her, he studied her intently as she looked at him, one eyebrow quirked. She scooted a little closer to him, also turning in so she too was facing him.

"You know, I never told you Jude, how beautiful you looked today."

She couldn't hide her smile this time. One of his hands reached out, tracing the curves of her waist and hips, "I'm so glad you didn't say no, when I asked you out. I really wanted this opportunity to show you how sorry I was and-" Before he could finish, Jude has knocked him over, deftly straddling him in no time flat, getting caught up in a frantic and desperate kiss.

**See what's the point in waiting anymore**

Her tongue pried its way past his lips, exploring his mouth and dueling against his own tongue. His hands wandered to her sides, inching the clingy fabric of her halter up her torso, exposing more and more skin as time went on. She failed to notice as he was skillfully removing her top from her, Jude completely oblivious to anything but her ravaging any of Tommy she could lay her hands or lips on.

Working the knot of the halter loose, the straps fell forward, her breasts barely being held in. He pulled her closer moving away from her lips, his mouth attacking her neck.

Jude let out a little groan as he licked and nipped at the erogenous skin, his lips curled into a smile and he couldn't help it as the word 'everytime' slipped past his lips against her skin.

She almost thought she had imagined it, hearing something that was really nothing at all, but her body tensed up and stopped reacting as he started to gently suck on the skin at the crook of her neck.

Pulling away from him, she looked at him, her head tilted in confusion as she studied his demeanor, his eyes clouded over with lust. A second later, it registered. She saw flashes of Kwest and Tommy talking in the studio the day he asked her out, the all too perfect date- the perfect location, the perfect meal, the perfect kiss. The wine that everyone seemed to love, and then the single word that he accidentally uttered, 'everytime.'

**Cause girl I've never been more sure **

Her eyes narrowed into slits and he soon felt the sting of Jude's palm striking across his face, leaving a blazing red mark as a reminder.

"You bastard! You planned the entire thing. You were going to sweet talk me, kiss me, take me back and then I was just going to rip my clothes off for you. You have a lot of fucking nerve, Quincy!"

Jude jumped up, pulling her shirt down and hastily retying it around her neck.

"Well," Tom sat upright, running a hand through his hair, "You can't say it wasn't working."

"You Asshole!" grabbing up her purse, she started to stalk towards the door.

"And how do you plan on getting home?" His sing song voice grated on her nerves, and as she turned around, the same trademark smirk was painted across his face.

"Oh, what a doll. Thanks for reminding me." Crossing the room in a few short strides, she grabbed up Tom's keys off of the coffee table and smiled saccharinely at him, "Thanks for the ride, hon."

The door slammed violently behind her, causing the plaques to rattle against the walls, and all Tom could manage out was, "Fuck."

**My love**


End file.
